


My Love, You Are Sweet As Honey

by WaiiKitsune



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I wrote this purely because I wanted Soft Goro, M/M, Shameless Kurusu Akira, Soft Akechi Goro, Vaguely Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaiiKitsune/pseuds/WaiiKitsune
Summary: “...Honey?”Outside the bubble of his own mind, Goro vaguely hears Akira calling for him and he hums without thought, “Yes, love?”-----Or, in which Akira hosts another curry experiment session, gets roasted on his weakness for Goro, and Goro definitely,definitelydoesn't think,‘I am so in love with this idiot.’
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Sakura Futaba, Akechi Goro & Takamaki Ann, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 13
Kudos: 296





	My Love, You Are Sweet As Honey

“Are you really going to read all day?” 

Goro pauses in his reading, pretends to consider the question for a thoughtful moment or two, then returns to reading his novel unceremoniously. He’s barely two lines in before the whining starts. 

“Goro. Gorooooo. _Goroooooooo._ ”

 _‘I actually love this idiot.'_ Goro thinks to himself. “We had a deal, Kurusu.” He deadpans, quirking an eyebrow challengingly. 

“I’m already back to Kurusu? Crap.” Akira mock-panics. “Coffee?” 

“I may no longer be a detective,” Goro says, in the pleasant tone that meant that Akira’s about to be slaughtered in the next ten seconds. “But I’m still an upstanding citizen and bribing is illegal.”

“I’m hurt.” Akira pouts. “I made this with my love.”

“If that’s a euphemism for drugs, those are illegal too.” Goro answers dismissively. 

“Gorooooo…” Akira whines shamelessly. 

“Hey.” An irritated mew interrupts them. “There are other people here too, you know.” 

Goro’s ears practically lights up as he realises that there are indeed other people (well, one person and a cat) around because they are in _Leblanc_ , waiting for the rest of the thieves to slowly show up for another one of Akira’s experimentation sessions. While Goro doesn’t care much about Morgana’s opinion, but he does try to maintain respect for the man that welcomed him with little more than a gruff, _‘Don’t do that again, kid won’t be able to handle it’_ and open arms. 

“Morgana, you’ve literally seen us—” Akira starts, and Goro witnesses the rather glorious moment of a screeching cat _launching_ itself at Akira’s face with claws out. “—Ouch, ouch, _ouch_ , Morgana that’s my _face_ —”

Goro allows the attack to go on for a full three seconds out of spite, before dutifully plucking Morgana off his boyfriend’s face and dropping said cat unceremoniously on the bar stool next to him before _Goro_ becomes the next target. 

“Goro…” Akira actually _sniffles_. “Morgana _scratched_ me.” 

“You clearly deserved it, you conniving shit.” Goro scoffs, even as he looks over at Akira anyway (when has he gotten so _soft_ ) and sees that there is indeed a _minuscule_ cut on the edge of Akira’s jaw. “That is certainly… a _scratch_.” 

“Kiss it better.” Akira demands petulantly. 

“ _No._ ” Goro glares. 

“Gorooooo…”

“ _P_ _lease_ , for all our sakes, just _kiss him_.” Sojiro says, his voice muffled behind the hand covering his face.

(Goro is once again reminded that _they are not alone_.)

He puts down his novel and yanks Akira forward by his shirt as Goro allows his expression to soften. A soft blush spreads across Akira’s face as he expects, because his idiot is weak and Goro isn’t beneath exploiting that. He lifts his free hand to caress Akira’s cheek, tilting him slightly for a better angle and brushes his lips very lightly, almost _tenderly_ , over the cut on Akira’s jaw. 

Then, all at once, Goro draws back, picks up his novel and pretends to read while Akira is left standing, stunned, with a deep blush and a dopey look on his stupidly handsome face. 

“Lmao, looks like Akira rolled a Nat 1!”

Goro does _not_ jump. He turns to the door calmly, just barely managing to suppress the heat in his cheeks, and sees Futaba walking in with Ann and Sakamoto.

“ _I_ didn’t roll a Nat 1.” Akira protests weakly, still clinging onto the counter for support. “ _Goro_ rolled a Nat 20.” 

“Either way, you got _rekted_ , dude.” Sakamoto chimes in, dumping the bag of snacks he’d brought with him on one of the booth tables. 

“Naah.” Ann grins, pausing to greet Goro cheerfully. “Akira is just weak to Goro in general.” 

Akira visibly deflates on the counter. “You’re all terrible friends and I hate you.” 

“Bro…” Sakamoto says sadly, a hand clutching his tank dramatically, and Goro resists the urge to roll his eyes. 

Ann and Futaba, on the other hand, only grinned in a way that even has Goro—who was once a Metaverse _assassin_ , for crying out loud—shivering. The two girls turn to Goro simultaneously. 

“I found another sweets shop that you’re gonna love. We should stop by sometime and I’ll tell you all about that time that Akira—”

“ _S_ _omebody ordered a coffee—?_ ” Akira interrupts, face bright red and voice several pitches higher than normal, and Ann giggles. “And _you_.” He points to Futaba. “I have your Featherman hostage. Don’t even try.” 

“Stealing someone’s limited edition Featherman model?” Goro says, making a small noise of disapproval. “You truly _are_ a criminal.” 

Akira’s whine didn’t go unheard over Futaba’s agreeing _“Right??”_ and another wave of laughter rings through Leblanc. Even Goro finds himself laughing softly at his partner’s antics, and he almost missed Akira staring at him.

“W-What?” Goro asks.

“Nothing.” Akira smiles. “Just surprised again at how much I love you.” 

“W-Wh— M- _Moron_.” Goro huffs and forcefully turns back to his novel. Try as he might, he can’t stop the red flooding his cheeks, nor can he even process anything he reads, but Goro refuses to look anywhere else, not even when the door to Leblanc chimed again to announce the arrival of Niijima and Okumura. 

“Did… something happen?” Goro hears Niijima ask. 

“Nope!” Akira answers quickly before anyone else could reply. “Take a seat, have some snacks, coffee will be up shortly.” 

Goro takes that chance to actually focus on his novel, only looking up when his coffee was placed down in front of him. Akira was staring at him with that stupidly fond look again, so Goro leans forward and meets Akira halfway in an indulgent kiss. He murmurs his thanks against Akira’s lips when they part and picks up his novel to read while pointedly ignoring the whistles and cooing sounds from the peanut gallery behind him. Akira doesn’t protest again, so Goro figures that it’s safe for him to dive into his novel properly this time. 

It isn’t that Goro doesn’t want to hang out with the Phantom Thieves so much as he doesn’t know _how_ to hang out with them as a group. In fact, excluding Akira himself, Goro can safely say he is only on good terms with two of them—Ann and, surprisingly, Futaba. 

Ann had been the first to open up to Goro, her kind and compassionate nature being a large factor. Goro remembers being utterly baffled at how she casually and regularly asks Goro out for sweets dates after she heard about his badly-hidden sweet tooth from Akira. They discuss different kinds of treats like they are discussing the weather and, occasionally, Ann even manages to convince Goro to share stories from his brief modeling stint (before his public appearance as the Detective Prince became a regular thing). 

(Goro remembers bringing up his confusion to Akira once, when they were alone in Leblanc and Akira is in the middle of closing up. Goro remembers going on a rant about the friendship “question mark” (yes, he said that out loud), only for Akira to cut him off with a kiss and a murmured, “You’re so cute, honey” before the annoying shit went back to his chores. Goro remembers kicking Akira out of bed for three days straight. He also remembers that he refused to admit he didn’t sleep well for those three nights.)

Futaba’s friendship, in contrast, is less confusing. It starts, unsurprisingly, with Phoenix Ranger Featherman R. It starts during a weekend where Goro was free of obligations and studies, but Akira was stuck working his various part-time jobs. It starts when Goro receives a string of messages on his phone, then laptop, _then_ vocally through his _Bluetooth speakers_ demanding that he get himself over to the Sakura household for a Featherman marathon. And, after that very impressive display of hacking his _wireless_ speakers (nevermind the legal implications of it), Goro wisely compiled. Soon after that, Futaba introduces him to online gaming, and they bond over laughing at “noobs” and angrily cursing at cheaters. 

(Akira is both amused and horrified.)

Goro doesn’t understand why Ann and Futaba hang out with him. Goro doesn’t understand why they are treating him like someone who didn’t betray them _and_ try to kill their leader and friend. 

Even so, the friendship felt… _nice_. 

It has been a very, very long time since Goro had a relationship of some kind that isn’t him gaining an advantage, or is himself the advantage to someone else, his entire relationship with Akira aside. (Akira’s feelings for him is another thing that Goro doesn’t understand, but he has long since allowed himself to accept it.)

“...Honey?”

Outside the bubble of his own mind, Goro vaguely hears Akira calling for him and he hums without thought, “Yes, love?” Akira doesn’t reply, and Goro frowns, looking up from the novel he has not been reading. “Aki… ra…?” 

Goro’s words trail off as he takes in the sight of Akira staring at him with brilliant grey eyes that are bright and wide with shock behind the lens of the fake glasses Akira insists on wearing. Akira’s lips are parted and trembling, like he is stuck halfway in between saying something and losing his voice. Goro is suddenly very aware of the silence in Leblanc behind him, and he almost turns around when—

“ _Nyahahaha!_ ” Morgana laughs and this time, Goro actually jumps. (So does every single person in Leblanc, so Goro doesn’t feel embarrassed as he would have.) “I demand sushi as payment!” 

“T-That doesn’t count!” Sakamoto protests. 

“Don’t be a sore loser, Ryuji. You don’t know the things I’ve heard.” Morgana argued. 

“What… is going on?” Sojiro asks. 

Goro mentally thanks him as he turns around in his seat to face the Phantom Thieves, noting that, since the last time he paid attention, Kitagawa has also arrived and is busy sketching as usual. Apart from Sakamoto and Morgana arguing as normal, the rest of the Phantom Thieves alternate between watching the commotion and sending Goro and Akira amused looks. 

“Ryuji is just upset that he took a bet that none of us are stupid enough to take, that’s all.” Ann answers. 

“I’m… almost afraid to ask, but…” Goro says hesitantly. “What exactly was the bet?”

“Whether you give Akira cute pet names, of course!” Futaba grins impishly. “I mean, we all know you’re a closet romantic and all, but like, Ryuji _insisted_.” 

Goro splutters, but the conversation is already continuing. By the time he twists back towards the counter, Akira has already turned away and is watching the simmering pot of curry intensely. Goro slides off the bar stool and slips into the kitchen while the conversation (which is sounding awfully like an argument again) escalates behind him. Akira pointedly does not turn over when Goro stops beside him and if that isn’t a giant warning sign already, the very, _very_ red ears that’s peeking out from Akira’s fuzzy hair certainly is. 

“Akira?” Goro prompts. 

There was no response for a solid three seconds, then—

The entirety of Leblanc goes silent _again_ as Akira covers his face with his hands and lets out the most distressful whine Goro has ever heard. 

“Aki—” 

“Tactical retreat.” Akira orders. Before Goro even registers the command, Akira already has his wrist in a firm grip and is tugging him along. As they slip past the booths, Akira calls out behind him, “Serve yourselves if we’re not down in ten minutes!” 

It is only purely due his years in the Metaverse that Goro does not trip at all as Akira practically drags them upstairs into the attic. He still doesn’t understand what has gotten into the raven, so Goro willingly lets Akira push him onto the bed without struggling. Akira practically collapses on top of him, wrapping his arms around Goro’s waist and burying his face in Goro’s shirt. 

Still thoroughly confused, Goro allows them a minute of blissful silence before he prods, “Did I say something wrong?”

Goro feels the raspberry being blown into his chest more than he hears it. Akira lifts his head and very deliberately _doesn’t_ meet Goro’s eyes as he mumbles, “I love you _so_ much.” 

Goro splutters. Again. 

“You don’t even realise it, do you?” Akira is looking at him with that look of pure adoration again and Goro wants to feel insulted but he can’t. “You called me _‘love’_. That’s the first time you ever called me that.” 

Goro thinks back and his face flushes when he realizes that he has, indeed, called Akira _'love'_. It isn’t that Goro never calls Akira by any pet names—Morgana can attest to that—but that Goro has never called Akira by that _particular_ pet name before. It isn’t something Goro has thought about extensively either, it is something that slipped out while Goro was mentally preoccupied. 

(Arguably, that is the most important part—that Goro loves Akira so much that pet names like this can escape Goro without thinking.)

“Goro…” Akira says breathlessly, drawing him from his thoughts. “You always make me fall in love with you over and over again.” 

“…Shameless.” Goro grumbles, refusing to meet Akira’s eyes. 

“Only for you, honey~” Akira answers, completely unabashed.

“You’re insufferable.” 

“I love you too~” 

Goro finally looks at Akira then, his eyes soft with fondness and a hint of guilt. “I know I don’t say this often, but you know that I love you, right?” 

“Of course I do.” Akira smiles.

Akira leans up and Goro follows. Their lips slot together, soft and tender, as they take their time in their own little world. Goro doesn’t know how long it lasts, but when they break apart Goro is still greedy, still wanting _more_ , so he slips a hand around Akira’s neck and tugs him back gently. Akira gasps and sighs in response, pressing himself closer to Goro and together, they fall.

Later, when they finally find the strength to pull apart, foreheads still pressed together and both gasping for breath, Akira rasps out, “While we’re up here, I also wanted to let you know something.”

His voice was solemn and sincere, but Goro has known him long enough to predict that he’s going to want to murder Akira in the next two minutes. 

“Hm?” 

“I added honey to the curry today. Yusuke was asking what today’s experiment was.”

“…” 

“…H-Honey?” 

“I take that back. You are a little shit and I’m breaking up with you.” 

And as his boyfriend whines and clings onto him dramatically, Goro definitely doesn’t consider how deep his affections for Akira goes, and he definitely, _definitely_ doesn’t think, _'_ _I am so in love with this idiot.’_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self-indulgent piece that I wrote for wanting soft Goro. Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
